Never alone
by Galadrielle18
Summary: seventh in my "Losing and Gaining"-series and side story to "Growing Faith". Norm loses someone important but gains something in the process he had never thought possible. Warning: SLASH; OC/Norm, Jake/Tsu'tey
1. Chapter 1

Title: Never alone

Author: Galadrielle

Fandom: Avatar

Series: seventh in my "Losing and Gaining"-series and side story to "Growing Faith",

Pairing: future Kel'ris/Norm, past Max/Norm, mentioned Tsu'tey/Jake Sully

Summary: Norm loses someone important but gains something in the process he had never thought possible.

Warnings: character death (personally I don't consider Max a major character!), slash, mpreg, romance, fluff

Rating: M

AN: The first chapter contains a flashback that takes place in "I finally see you." Everything after that is takes place during "Growing Faith". Not yet beta'ed, so please be kind!

AN2: Some of you told me that it is a bit of a bother that I didn't put the series together, instead of posting it in separate pieces. I'm sorry for that, is there a way to put all of the stories together without loosing the really great reviews? Or should I just post it again as a whole? Help would really be appreciated!

**Chapter 01**

"On no, you don't!" Max Patel warned as he avoided the downpour Norm Spellman had just thrown at him.

Norm laughed at the look on his lover's face and quickly stepped out of reach, "Afraid to get wet, Max?"

Seeing Norm readying the bucket to throw water at him again, Max let out a snort, "Not afraid, Norm, just careful of all the problems you cause without even trying." Delighted that his plan worked when Norm stopped moving away and sputtered in outrage Max quickly grabbed his arms, "Caught you!"

Still outraged by his lover's claims Norm was surprised when Max took the bucket and poured it over his head. Wide eyes stared at Max when Norm started sputtering, "Max!"

Laughing Max looked at his now thoroughly wet lover. Seeing the outlines of Norm's body, the hard nipples peeking through the shirt and the trousers clinging to that pert ass made Max feel really hot. A drop of water trailing down Norm's cheek caught Max's attention and not able to resist he leaned forward and licked it up.

Now not only wet but growing hotter due to Max licking him, Norm whimpered in need, "Max…" Before he could finish the thought his lips were claimed in a gentle but steaming kiss.

Tongues dueled for dominance until Norm finally relented when another whimper escaped him. Hands were trailing over him, stroking his hair, cradling his face, trailing over his chest while shortly playing with his nipples until they settled on his hips and drew him forward in a tight embrace. Finally able to feel his lover's body Norm thrust forward involuntary when his hardness was met with Max's, "Need you, love." Norm panted when Max finally released his mouth and began nibbling on his neck instead, unerringly targeting Norm's sweet spot just below the left ear.

Norm's moans and whimpers always managed to excite Max further. Sucking, nibbling and licking Norm's throat Max took care to leave a huge hickey, so that everyone saw that Norm belonged with him. "Soon, Norm. Want to taste you a bit, before I take you!"

And Norm knew that Max would do just that, tormenting them both while kissing every inch of Norm's skin. But after being together for a few months they knew each other well enough to know how to distract the other. "I'd rather you take me now, Max. I ache for you, for your hard and dripping cock…" Norm moaned.

Growing hotter Max knew that Norm was playing him, but couldn't resist. Whenever Norm talked dirty Max lost all sense of control, "I'll give it to you, babe!" Max let go of Norm and practically tore off both their clothes before laying Norm on their makeshift bed within human settlement.

He grabbed hold of the lubricant they had stored under the pillow and opened it, "You really want it like this, Norm? Me taking you hard and deep, hitting the spot inside you that makes you cum on my cock, without any touching to your own hardness? I like it you know…How you squeeze me so tight and practically mild me." Panting Max raised Norm's legs and bowed him in half, so that Norm's knees were resting on his shoulders, his ass exposed to Max's gaze and fingers.

Moaning in need Norm panted, "Please, Max, take me, thrust them…IN!" He ended with a scream when Max finally pushed two fingers inside him and hit his prostate dead on. He arched up but quickly settled down when Max thrust inside him hard again and again.

Seeing Norm dance on his fingers like this made Max's cock pulse in longing. After a few more thrusts and another finger he finally pulled back, enjoying the whimper of loss Norm emitted, "Shh, babe. Do you feel this?" He pushed his cock against the opening, "Come on, Norm. Tell me what you want, you know what I like to hear!" He pushed inside a bit before pulling back until only the tip remained inside.

Norm wanted nothing more than throw Max down and climb on that damn cock tease to show him what he wanted, but knew that they both preferred it like this. "Want you, Max, need to feel you inside me, your hot hardness drilling me and spurting inside me. Hurting me just right, pounding me and making me cum…OH!"

Max thrust inside with one hard push, settling deep within Norm, "You feel me, babe? Oh yeah, squeeze me!" He panted with need when Norm did just that, feeling the tight walls become even tighter. Not able to hold back Max thrust forward hard and fast, angling just right to wring a scream of pleasure from his lover.

"Just like that, just like that…harder…deeper…deeper!" Norm moaned in abandon when Max's lay down on top of him, bearing down with his whole weight and pushing deeper, harder and faster.

Not able to hold himself above Norm Max pulled out and turned Norm onto his stomach. Lying down between those long and wide spread legs Max thrust inside again, rutting hard and deep while licking and biting gently on Norm's shoulder, "Need to cum, love. Cum for me, squeeze me, milk my cock and keep part of inside you!"

Norm groaned but couldn't resist the pull. His cock pulsed and shot on the blanket he laid on, trembling he felt Max shoot inside him before he pulled out gently. Shuddering at the emptiness Norm sighed when he felt Max's sperm trailing down his thighs, marking him more than any hickey ever could.

Satisfied and on his way into deep and pleasure filled dreams Max turned Norm on his side before cuddling against his back.

After some minutes of silence Norm asked, "Do you think Jake is doing the right thing?"

Thinking back to the talk they had with Jake hours ago Max shrugged, "He seemed pretty convinced that it is his destiny. And I think that Tsu'tey will take better care of him than Neytiri could ever have."

_*****Flashback*****_

_Norm and Max had been in their laboratory on the human base when Jake had come inside. "Hey, guys, everything alright?_

"_Jake! Good to see you? How are you?" Norm ran to Jake and looked him over, "You look better than you did during Neytiri's funeral…" _

_W__incing at Norm's bluntness Max apologized, "Sorry, Jake. He has no tact." _

_Max was relieved when instead of his eyes darkening in remembered grief Jake laughed, "Thanks, guys. I just wanted to talk to you. Something came up…"_

_Norm looked at Jake. The marine was squirming in his wheelchair, something he hadn't done before he had experienced the freedom of his avatar, __"You will try to become one of them, right?" _

_Looking surprised Jake asked, "How did you know?"_

_Glancing at Max Norm grinned, __"We'd do the same! It's so cool!"_

_Joining them Jake laughed as well before remembering the other half of his decision, "Guys, there is something else." Stalling himself he took a deep breath, "I don't know how you will react, so please let me tell you before you possibly try to beat me up, okay?" Receiving confused nods he continued, "Well, you see, Eywa apparently intended me to be with one of them."_

_Norm couldn't help himself, "Yeah, we already know about Neytiri…"_

"_No, it wasn't Neytiri." Jake stopped him. Swallowing down the bile he said, "It was Tsu'tey."_

_Waiting for their reaction he saw confusion turn into realization. When the expected disgust didn't emerge but smiles spread over their faces Jake wondered why._

_As his friends saw his confused face the smiled, "What? Did you expect us to hate you? Call you degrading names?" Norm scoffed._

_Max laughed, "Seems he did, Norm! We are better than we thought!" With that Max grabbed Norm's hand and tugged him over, kissing him playfully._

_Jake's jaw dropped. He had never expected… Hadn't even thought about it! Relieved he laughed as Norm blushed and tried to bat away Max's hands._

_Norm and Max smiled knowingly at Jake, "We didn't know how you'd react. You're a marine after all. And some of the others weren't really nice, even when they just suspected we were together…"_

_Jake nodded, "Yeah, I think I know what you mean. But I promise that I'm okay with it now!"_

_The three talked a bit more before Jake went back outside, where Mo'at and a few warriors were waiting to take him back._

_*****End Flashback*****_

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

Norm was trembling in rage, "What do you mean you won't be taking them anymore? They're the only thing keeping you alive!"

Max shook his head, "They make me tired and I can't think clearly when I take them. No, Norm, if I've to die I want it to be my way!"

Shaking in grief Norm replied, "You can't die! You just can't, Max…Please don't leave me."

Swallowing his own tears Max thought about the life he had on earth and now on Pandora. How much he rally wanted to stay with Norm, to see Jake become a true Omaticaya and to see Jake's and Tsu'tey's child when it grew up. But he knew he couldn't. Max had taken this place on the expedition to gain the cure for his inoperable tumor, a really damned expensive drug that would simply destroy all the tumor cells when injected in his bloodstream. But now that they had rebelled against the humans the dream of the cure had been destroyed. 'But you'd do it again, if the choice had to be made!' Sighing Max took the weeping Norm in his arms, "Shh, Norm. I knew that I would probably die from this damn tumor. I don't want to be on drugs while out here, it's just not safe!"

"Fuck safe! We can stay here or with Jake…just please take your meds!" Norm begged.

"You know I would do everything for you, Norm, but I decided this after thinking hard and this is the way I want it. Please try to understand…" Max leaned forward and gently kissed those trembling lips.

Now loosing all inhibitions Norm threw his arms around Max and pulled him in a tight hug, weeping for their relationship and the future they would never have together.

Neither noticed the shadow beneath the window, sharing their grief and grieving the loss of a new friend.

* * *

Kel'ris had been disgusted when the Omaticaya had formed an alliance with those demons. They did not belong here, they did not belong to Eywa and they sure did not belong to the Na'vi.

This had changed abruptly when he had met the one called Norm. Suddenly all had seemed clear, Eywa's plans for his future and destiny laid out in front of him. Then the battle had taken place and they had lost not only Eytukan but also Neytiri.

It had been a hard loss. Eytukan had always been like a father to him and Tsu'tey. Not because Tsu'tey had been chosen as the next clan leader, but because they were close friends with Neytiri.

The loss of Neytiri, practically his sister, had been even harder. His grief had doubled when he thought of the loss Tsu'tey had experienced, first loosing her to a demon and then to Eywa.

Kel'ris looked on in disbelieve as the hate for the demon had changed slowly to respect, kinship and later, due to Eywa's intervention to love. Sure he had been impressed like all Omaticaya when Jake Sully had come to them riding the great toruk, but that did not mean he had to like or respect him.

Now seeing them together, gentle and loving, made Kel'ris long for the arms of one of the other demon's remaining with them. Harsh pain flooded him as he remembered the overheard talk between Jake Sully and his friends. Never would have Kel'ris have thought that his beloved could already belong to another. But hearing and seeing it had been too hard and the warrior had gone the while way and avoided the humans from then on.

'You are a coward, Kel. Running away instead of fighting for what you know, or rather hope, Eywa intended to be yours!' Kel'ris scolded himself.

Quickly coming to a decision he went over to his pa'li and mounted it, directing it to the human settlement.

Shortly after arriving Kel'ris tried to enter the strange building just to find it locked. Calling himself a fool as he knew that humans couldn't survive within their atmosphere, Kel'ris walked around the building searching the windows for shadows of people who could help him find Norm.

Voices led him to a window. Looking inside he saw just the human he had been searching for and tensed when he saw him crying. Was the other human hurting him?

Listening to them Kel'ris had to concentrate to hear them through the tightly closed window and understand what was being said. It seemed that the other human was dying and refused to take care of himself, while Norm did not want the other to die.

'If he dies Norm will be free to take!' Possessive thoughts ran through Kel'ris and made him feel really bad. He did not want Norm to grieve, to see him broken because of the loss of a loved one.

While the humans embraced each other and grieved together, Kel'ris pushed himself back into the shadows, keeping watch and promising himself that he would take care of Norm, if not as his mate than as a friend to both of them.

Tbc


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

Weeks later Kel'ris was patrolling the forest when he saw Tsu'tey rush through the undergrowth next to him. His leader did not look at his surroundings, just ran without looking. Concerned Kel'ris called to his friend, "Tsu'tey!"

Startled by his friend's sudden appearance, Tsu'tey stumbled, "Kel."

Seeing the tear tracks on his best friends face Kel'ris gently too Tsu'tey's hand, "Are you alright? Did something happen to Jake?"

The laugh, half bitter and half desperate, made Kel flinch "Happen? No, he just does not want me anymore!"

"WHAT? I cannot believe this, Tsu! Eywa destined you two for each other and I know that you have grown to love him…even more than you ever loved Tiri."

As if shamed by his tears Tsu'tey turned his face away, "He told me he does not need me…that he can do it alone…"

_*****FLASHBACK*****_

_Concerned Tsu'tey asked if Jake was sure that he should not go to Mo'at right away, when his mate's shout startled him badly, "I can do this alone! I don't need you!"_

_Tsu'tey flinched back violently. Not even Jake's apologetic tone could cut through the dark thoughts flitting through his mind, "Tsu…"_

_Shrugging off the hand tightening on his shoulder Tsu'tey stood up, his face a mask of pain, his heart heavy with denial, "I understand. I will no longer try to be in your way."_

_Taking one step after the other Tsu'tey made to leave when his wrists were grabbed in an unrelenting, but never painful, grip, "I'm sorry! Please Tsu I didn't mean it…"_

_Trying to shake of the humiliation he felt Tsu'tey kept his face turned away, "I do not understand you saying something like this, if you do not mean it. I do not understand you hating me for worrying. This is not about your pride or mine. It is about your health… And you are my mate, not just in good bit also in bad times." Taking a deep breath Tsu'tey gently pried Jake's fingers from his own wrist. "When you are sure you want to be with me, not just because we were destined to be together, but because you want us to be, you will know where you can find me."_

_Tsu'tey saw Jake pale but could not stay under these conditions. The harsh words had hurt him much deeper than he had ever thought possible._

"_Tsu'tey…" Jake's voice called weakly to him._

_Turning a blank face to his mate Tsu'tey smiled gently at him, keeping his thoughts and feelings hidden, "Do not worry, Jake Sully. When the time is right Eywa will make sure that we find each other again. Should you need me, I will be there for you. You just have to call for me." Turning around Tsu'tey left Jake alone._

_As soon as he was out of Jake's sight Tsu'tey started running. As hard and fast as he could his legs carried his through the forest. Unmindful of any danger he ran, tears welling up in his eyes and trailing down his face._

_Wanting to run until the pain vanished Tsu'tey was shocked when he saw Kel stepping in front of him._

_*****END FLASHBACK*****_

Kel'ris wanted to go and look for Jake Sully just to slap the arrogance and ignorance from his face. To hurt Tsu like this, to tell him such things and let them fester like an old wound…

Shaking his head Kel'ris hugged his friend and swallowed his plans and thoughts down, knowing that they would neither help Tsu, nor would they be appreciated, "Come on, Tsu. Let us go back to the tree and the go take our ikran for a flight."

Nodding Tsu'tey let himself be led blindly. Kel'ris was concerned, not even with all the things that happened to Tsu over the years did he go this blank… Jake had to mean very much to him indeed.

When the arrived at the home tree Kel'ris sat Tsu'tey down and got his water from the next plant. Coaxing his friend to swallow Kel was relieved when Tsu's eyes cleared a bit and his mind escaped the darkness. "Do not worry so much, my friend. I will be alright, as I always am."

Skeptically Kel'ris nodded and left it with that. Hours later they came back from their flight and were glad to find that almost all of the other Na'vi had gone to rest for the night. Throughout the whole night the two friends stayed together next to the fire and talked.

Many things were relived, while new things were discovered.

Tbc


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

The next morning found the two friends back in the forest, patrolling the vicinity of the tree. It sounded better to the leader and the warrior than admitting they were taking a stroll.

"And you really think that Niraskat will accept him as her mate?" Tsu'tey asked in disbelieve.

Nodding Kel'ris replied, "Sure! Do you even bother looking at your tribe? It is really obvious that they want each other. If Kert'ak would just have the courage and talk to Niraskat!"

Laughing Tsu'tey stopped walking, "For such a brave warrior he sure is a coward whenever it comes to females!"

Kel'ris swallowed hard, able to identify himself with their friend and fellow warrior, "Do you really think it cowardly? Is it not just caution to avoid getting hurt?"

"What do you mean, Kel? Is there something you would like to tell me?" Tsu'tey's voice softened in worry, not able to stand his friends lost tone of voice.

Shaking his head Kel'ris replied, "I do not know yet. I think I have developed feelings for someone, but I am unsure of how they would be received as said person is already involved with someone else…"

Suspicious Tsu'tey asked, "It is not Jake, is it?"

Startled Kel looked into Tsu's eyes, "What? No! What are you thinking? I know you two belong to each other and would never dare try to interfere!" Offended Kel stepped away from his friend. 'What is he thinking?'

Hanging his head Tsu'tey apologized, "I am sorry, my friend. Whenever I think of Jake with someone else my blood starts boiling and I am unable to overcome the jealousy…"

Kel'ris accepted the apology, knowing how much it cost Tsu'tey to admit these things, even to him, "It is okay, Tsu."

Relieved the leader asked, "So who is it?"

Blushing Kel'ris shook his head, "I cannot tell you, my friend. Please forgive me…"

The gaze directed at him made his squirm until Tsu'tey finally answered, "It is okay, Kel. But I promise you that I will be there whenever you decide to tell me."

* * *

Laughter led Kel'ris to the stream. Carefully looking through the undergrowth his breath caught, it was Max. And Kel knew that Norm would not be far away. Looking at the small human form Kel'ris looked him over. Humans always looked a bit less dangerous to him and the other Na'vi, whenever they saw them in the strange suits they had to wear to survive their world.

Seeing the human and the Na'vi looking Norm Kel'ris stepped forward, "Hello, Norm and Max. You have gone a long way from your settlement…" Curiosity got the better of Kel'ris and he stepped into the light, making himself visible to the two men.

Sighing in relief Norm laughed, "You scared us, Kel'ris! What are you doing here by the way?" Norm went over to the Na'vi. The man felt bad for leaving Max behind but he had always had a strange affinity to the tall and handsome Na'vi. The smooth outlines of his face and the strong body had made him hot since they had been introduced by Mo'at two weeks ago. Not able to tear his eyes from the strong and usually smiling warrior Norm was almost able to forget Max presence. 'Max! Concentrate on him. He is your lover and your friend. You can't hurt him like this because of some crush!'

Kel'ris was glad that he was finally able to be near Norm, even if it was like this…as friends. Two weeks ago he had been surprised by Mo'at, who had taken his aside and introduced him to Norm as his guard.

_*****FLASHBACK*****_

"_And this is Kel'ris. He is the best and fastest warrior of the Omaticaya." Mo'at gestured Kel'ris to come over._

_Laughing Norm asked, "Is he better than Tsu'tey?" The human (in his avatar) looked the impressive male over. Long yet strong legs, deceptively frail looking hands, a handsome face with beautiful and startling blue twinkling eyes looking back at him…Blushing Norm stopped checking out the Na'vi and concentrated back on Mo'at_

_Norm's laugh was like a breeze, gentle and melodic. Swallowing down the urge to just grab the human and claim him Kel'ris laughed too, "No one could be better than Tsu'tey, but I am second to him."_

_Raising his eyebrow Norm asked interested, "Do you know him well?" _

"_You could say that. He is my best friend and has been since our childhood." Kel'ris smiled. "Why do you ask?"_

_Self-consciously biting his lip Norm replied, "I wanted to ask how Jake and Tsu'tey were doing. But I couldn't find Jake and didn't dare look for your leader."_

_Mirthful eyes twinkled at Norm as Kel'ris laughed, "He does not bite, you know! Tsu has always worn his stoic face around other. But if you get to know him you will discover that he is not so bad! As for your question, Jake broke Tsu'tey's arm, "ignoring Norm outcry he continued, "then he groveled a bit before Tsu'tey took him back. But now they are alright!"_

_Startled Norm took a step towards the warrior, "What do you mean he broke Tsu'tey's arm?"_

"_As I understand it, it was an accident. I was told to forget about it…" Kel'ris said through clenched teeth. He would never be able to forget the moment he had heard from Mo'at that Tsu'tey had been hurt._

"_But now they're fine?" After receiving another confirmation Norm sighed in relief, "I'm so glad! Jake felt awful for what he had said…he didn't know where it came from either but suffered for it."_

_Both felt so comfortable with each other that they didn't register until later that Mo'at had vanished and left them alone to talk and get to know each other._

_*****END FLASHBACK*****_

Now standing in front of each other Kel'ris felt warmth encompass his whole being. Being friends with Norm was everything he had wished for. Easy acceptance, brotherhood and understanding…To be truthful Kel'ris also liked Max. The human was good to Norm, always kind and helpful. That was also the reason why Kel would never be able to hate him. And that made his life a lot harder than he expected. Not being able to hate the one that held his secret love's heart and not being able to tell his best friend and brother because his mate was friends with them…

Shaking himself from his thoughts Kel'ris finally replied to Norm's question, "I heard laughter and came to investigate who it was. Some of the children make a game of sneaking away to this place."

Max laughed in his suit, "No wonder! This place is really beautiful, so clean and full of life."

Norm nodded at that, "You are right, Max. Every time I see this planet in all its beauty it takes my breath away." 'As does looking at a certain Na'vi,' Norm was glad that due to his blue skin the blush wasn't as pronounced as it would have been had he been in his real body.

Kel'ris nodded and offered, "If you want we can go looking at my favorite places as soon as I am relieved of the patrol."

Max knew something was up with those two. He could see them devouring each other with their eyes as soon as the other wasn't looking. He couldn't have that, they had to get to know each other better before he would be able to decide whether or not Kel'ris was good enough for Norm. 'You're dying, Max. There isn't much time left…' So he decided to at least speed it up, "Not me, sorry Kel'ris. I'm tired, but take Norm with you, he is always looking for adventure and beauty in all the right places."

Surprised at the light but forced sounding tone Norm asked, "Are you sure? I don't want to leave you here all alone!"

Nodding Max laughed, "I'm a grown man, Norm. I think I can find my way back to the settlement alone!"

Frowning Kel'ris intervened, "That would not be advisable, Max. There are many animals hunting for food out here. You should not be alone. We will take you back to the settlement before we go on our 'adventure'."

Not able to deny the warrior when it was obvious that he really cared about him, Max relented, "Okay, you win."

* * *

Now all alone Max sat on his bed, thinking about Norm and their relationship. He knew that while they cared deeply about each other they weren't in love, and would probably never be. Whenever he shut his eyes Max saw his wife's face in front of him.

Michelle, how much he had loved her in those four years they had known each other (two of those married) before she had died in an accident. It was then that he had buried himself in his work and had been discovered for the expedition. Shortly after the first talk about the project he had been diagnosed with the tumor. Somehow they had found out and offered him the chance to earn his cure.

And fool that he had been had taken the chance. Not that he would ever regret coming to Pandora, meeting and fighting for the Na'vi, meeting and coming together with Norm…

No, that he could never regret.

But now was the time to set Norm free. Let him live his life, preferably with someone that could devote all his thoughts and feelings to him, as he deserved.

Someone like Kel'ris.

Sighing and shaking his head Max decided to go for a walk to forgo the heavy thoughts. He would talk to Norm later and tell him of his decision to break up to give him the chance to be with whim he really wanted.

Little did he know that he would never get the chance.

* * *

Norm was speechless. The waterfall was really beautiful, with the floating stones casting rainbows in all directions. All kinds of flowers and plants were surrounding the lake stream where the waterfall ended.

It was so peaceful and calming that Norm forgot to think about Max illness and Kel'ris of his worry for Tsu'tey.

"It's so beautiful," Norm admitted breathless.

Kel'ris nodded before grabbing Norm's hand, "Come on this way." He led Norm to a cave behind the waterfall. Shortly after the entrance Norm became aware of a glow on the walls. Looking at the one on his right he saw crystals embedded in the wall in all kinds of forms and colors.

Kel'ris saw Norm's fascination and after looking at the wall took out his knife. Carefully extraditing one stone he gave it to Norm, "Take this, whenever you look at it think of this place and find your inner calm and peace." 'And maybe you will think of me too.'

Speechless Norm looked at the crystal lying in his palm. It was a beautiful shade of green, like jade, but so clear that when the light fell on it the right way it illuminated the whole cave. "Thank you, Kel'ris. I promise to keep it safe!"

Smiling gently Kel'ris stepped back and held out his hand for Norm. As if his hand belonged right there Norm grabbed it with his own and wound their fingers together.

Both were startled out of their thoughts when a loud call of Kel'ris name alerted them to the arrival of one of his tribe, "KEL'RIS!"

Rushing out the warrior looked at the other, "What is it, Kert'ak?"

"The humans from the settlement came to us and asked for help. Apparently one of them has gotten lost in the forest and has not been seen since the afternoon."

Looking around both Norm and Kel'ris were surprised that it was almost dusk. "Who are we looking for? We will have to take Norm to the settlement first!"

Kert'ak looked a bit unsure, "It is the one called Max…"

* * *

'Run faster!'

'Come on, man. You're running for your live and not on a camping trip!'

Faster and faster his legs carried him, through undergrowth and water, through flowers and past other animals.

Until the sharp whistle from the viperwolf behind him drew forth the rest of the pack. Turning towards the sound Max didn't see the cliff right in front of him until he felt the ground vanishing beneath his feet.

His last thoughts while falling down into the waterfall were, 'No, no… I hadn't the chance to tell Norm…I'm sorry, Norm.'

Having made peace with his unavoidable death Max felt peace surround his mind as the end of the fall drew nearer, 'I'm coming, Michelle.'

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

"MAX!" Norm called out. After Kel'ris had tried to get him to go back to the others Norm had stormed off on his own.

Now halfway down the path he knew Max must have taken Norm was meet with the startled but worried eyes of Kel'ris.

"Norm! What are you doing here? I told you to stay back, it's too dangerous…"

Norm snorted, "And what? I should stay back like a good housewife and wait for the man to come home? Are you out of your mind? I can look after myself and don't you forget that I fought with you all against my own people!" Whirling around Norm started to storm away when his arm was caught in a firm grip.

"Please, Norm, understand me…You are my friend and I want to know you are safe and not stumbling through the forest like your people usually do. I know you can take care of yourself, but at least humor me and stay with me while we search for Max, alright?" Kel'ris looked imploringly at Norm.

Anger leaving him just as quick as it had risen Norm looked into Kel'ris earnest face, "Alright," he amended.

Relieved Kel'ris nodded and helped Norm up onto his Pa'li, "This way we will be able to cover more ground. The others have started west and east, we take north."

* * *

Almost an hour later Norm felt hopeful of finding Max when Kel'ris had found footprints obviously belonging to human shoes.

But that hope had quickly waned when they also found the trail of nantangs leading in the same direction as Max.

'Please be okay, Max. Please…please…' Norm's inner litany was broken by Kel'ris sharp intake of breath.

"What is it?" he asked fearful.

Kel'ris jumped from the Pa'li and turned to Norm, "Whatever happens do not come after me! Do you hear me, Norm?"

The serious look on his friends face was enough to frighten Norm into acceptance and he nodded.

After receiving a nod Kel'ris turned around, "Stay with Pat'chuk, Norm." With that he vanished into the undergrowth.

Kel'ris followed the trail and the sounds of the nantangs. Jumping forward he almost fell of the same cliff Max had fallen from earlier, quickly scrambling back he would have fallen back onto his ass if not for the tree branch he managed to grab. The nantangs nearest to him looked just as startled as Kel'ris felt and instead of attacking the pack ran away.

There on the ground, just in front of the ledge Kel'ris discovered Max glasses. With a bad premonition the Omaticaya looked down and felt grief seize him.

Below in the water Kell'ris saw a body floating face down in the water. No animal had yet made put a move on the body…

"Pal'chuk!" Kel'ris called for his Pa'li.

Norm startled when the Pa'li next to him nudged him in Kel'ris direction but allowed himself to be pushed further through the undergrowth.

Kel'ris stopped them before they could get near the cliff, "Norm, you'll take Pal'chuk down the waterfall the long way."

Confused Norm asked, "And what about you?"

"I have to take a shortcut." Kel'ris nodded at the waterfall.

Shaking his head Norm asked, "What? Are you crazy? We don't have time for a bath! We've got to find M…" The look on Kel'ris face alerted Norm to the fact that something wasn't right. "What is it, Kel? Don't lie, please…"

Kel'ris sighed, "It seems he fell down the falls. I can see him floating, but we have to hurry and get him before…"

Norm swallowed, "…something eats him. It's possible he survived the fall, right?" Norm tried to encourage himself, 'Don't break down, Max will be alright!'

A sharp nod was Kel'ris only reaction, "Be quick, Pal'chuk." Kel'ris grabbed the Pa'li's tsahaylu and connected them, showing his trusted friend what he wanted it to do.

After Kel'ris released their connection Pal'chuk nudged Norm again and urged him onto its back. "Be quick, Norm." With that Kel'ris turned around and ran forward.

The last Norm saw was Kel jumping over the edge and falling, "KEL'RIS!"

* * *

The jump itself was easy, the fall as harmless as expected, but the landing was just as painful as Kel'ris had feared.

When he hit the water and dived deep into it the air was forced from his lungs and Kel'ris swallowed water, making him cough and sputter. Forcing himself upwards Kel extended what energy he had left and swam to the surface.

Right next to him he saw Max floating in the water and slowly made his way over. He grabbed his arms and tugged him over to the land. When he finally got them both on dry ground Kel'ris saw that Max was indeed dead. The head was in an unnatural angle and many bones seemed to have broken when he had landed.

Sorrow consumed him for Norm's sake and Kel'ris found himself losing conscious quickly. 'No! You cannot let this happen. What would happen if you were attacked now, and Norm finds both your mangled corpses?'

Shaking himself awake Kel'ris lay down on his back, too weak to move further and waited for Pal'chuk's arrival.

Norm clung to the Pa'li's neck, hoping to stay on its back as it hastened its pace.

Coming around a huge tree Norm felt his heart stop. There in front of the lake laid not only Max but also Kel'ris seemingly motionless.

Jumping from Pal'chuk's back Norm ran forward. Seeing Max's eyes open and unseeing Norm turned to Kel'ris, not wanting to acknowledge what his mind was screaming at him 'He is dead…he is dead'. A trembling hand reached forward and felt for a pulse on the slender neck. Finding one, weak but definitely there, Norm felt the tears he had denied beforehand start falling.

'God, what should I do now? I can't leave them here; I can't leave one of them here, alone…' Wiping the tears from his face Norm turned to the Pa'li lovingly nuzzling Kel'ris cheek, "Can you get help, Pal'chuk? Go and get Tsu'tey or Mo'at or someone?"

Pal'chuk looked up from its friend and after a short contemplation it vanished into the undergrowth at top speed.

"I guess that mean 'yes'." Norm stood up and pulled Kel'ris over into a hole beneath a tree root, before going back to Max.

Norm grabbed him and pulled him over to where Kel'ris was lying, "I'm sorry, Max. I left you alone…Had I stayed you wouldn't have wandered outside alone…" Leaning forward Norm felt the cold lips against his own before he spoke deep into shock, "I hoped to talk to you about something important, Max. I wanted you to know that I fell in love... You told me that should I ever fall for someone I had to tell you and you would set me free. I never imagined you setting me free like this." A tear trailed down his cheek. "I've got to take care of Kel'ris now, Max. I hope you can forgive me for leaving you."

Norm turned to Kel'ris who had begun shivering from the cold and not hesitating Norm cradled the warrior, who had risked his life for Norm and tried to get to Max as quick as possible, against his chest. Stroking his hair and inhaling the calming scent he emitted, 'I hope you are happy wherever you are, Max. Believe it or not, I feel at home for the first time since leaving Earth.'

What seemed like hours later Norm heard the sounds of steps coming nearer and soon looked up at the serious face of Mo'at.

"Norm," she said and held out her hand to help him up.

Not wanting to release Kel'ris still body Norm sat up and pulled her inside, "He isn't well, Mo'at. He jumped down the waterfall. I don't know what…"

The shaman shushed him, "All will be well, Norm Spellman." She laid her hand on Kel'ris forehead and concentrated. After further examining him she found no wound, just exhaustion and sorrow, "He is alright, Norm, just sleeping of exhaustion. It seems he swallowed a lot of water."

When she stood up and called for the two warriors waiting outside she looked at Norm, "Are you unhurt, Norm?"

Nodding he gestured outside, "Yes, I'm alright. But Max…" Swallowing down the new tears Norm concentrated on the two Na'vi lifting Kel'ris body onto Pal'chuk's back. "Can I ride with him? I'll hold him up."

Surprised Mo'at looked at him for what seemed like minutes before she nodded, "That you can, Norm. But hold him tight for he is heavy senseless like he is."

Norm jumped forward and let himself be lifted by one of the Omaticaya onto the Pa'li's back. He wound his arms around Kel'ris waist and grabbed tightly onto the Pa'li's antenna.

Mo'at nodded and want over to Max, finding him dead she looked at the other human and knew that he probably had not realized yet that the other had joined Eywa. She gestured for the warriors who came over to pick Max up and take him with them.

Slowly they made their way back to the home tree, filled with sorrow and loss.

Tbc


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

"Hey, Kel… You have to wake up…"

A voice was softly calling to him before it vanished in the recess of his mind.

Next time he heard the voice it sounded almost desperate, "Kel'ris, please open your eyes! It's been one day already and you haven't come back to me…"

His eyes just would not open and Kel'ris had to admit that he had never before felt this weak. 'What happened?'

When he finally managed to open his eyes Kel'ris found himself looking into Tsu'tey's concerned eyes, "Wha…happnd?"

Relief spread over his leader's face as Tsu'tey smiled down at him gently, "Hey, brother. I was worried."

"Huh?"

"You were unconscious for more than two days. Mo'at explained to me that it was exhaustion, the water you swallowed and the sorrow of Max dying."

Memories rushed back and all Kel'ris wanted to do was sink back into the darkness, "Where is Norm?"

When Tsu'tey looked at him sorrowful Kel'ris feared the worst, "He is not dead, is he?"

Tsu'tey quickly denied, "No! He is alright… But when you did not wake up after he sat with you the whole time he hid himself away. We know where he is," Tsu'tey amended, "But he just sits there and stares into nothingness."

Nodding Kel'ris made to stand and found himself almost losing balance when vertigo hit him hard.

"Slow down, Kel! You have been down for almost two days, you have to take it easy!"

Tsu'tey had quickly grabbed his arm and held him up, "The only thing I have to do is find Norm!"

Sighing in defeat Tsu'tey knew he would not be able to calm the stubborn Omaticaya down, "Alright, but only if you rest afterwards!"

* * *

Kel'ris, joined by Mo'at, looked to the tree where Norm was resting. "Norm!" Kel'ris called out for his friend.

Silence greeted him until suddenly a head popped out behind the big root, "Kel?"

Kel'ris wanted to jump forward and envelope Norm in his arms but he knew he did not have the strength to do that, "Yes, it is me."

Sudden movement alerted Kel'ris to the approaching Norm as he found himself pulled in a tight embrace, "Kel! You are awake! Are you alright? How did you know where I was?"

"Tsu'tey showed me…" Kel'ris answered looking in concern at the human's ragged appearance.

Norm finally registered Mo'at's presence behind Kel'ris, "How is Max?"

The paleness of his skin let Mo'at know that the human was not as healthy as usually. 'It could still be the shock…'

Stepping forward she answered, "Norm, like I told you yesterday he has joined with Eywa."

Norm eyes turned dark in remembered grief and tears started flowing freely again, "No…"

"I am sorry for your loss, Norm. But everything goes back to Eywa one time. This place," Mo'at gestured around, "was never meant for humans. It is unfriendly towards you, but you decided you wanted to stay nonetheless."

A sob tore free and Norm freed his hands from her gentle grasp, stumbling up he found himself caught in another embrace. Looking up he saw the warrior that had been at his side all the time. Not able to stand the thought of another reminder of his far too short time with Max he tore free and ran as fast as he could.

Mo'at looked at Kel'ris and saw the longing in his eyes. "Let him go for now, Kel'ris. He has to grieve in peace, alone, for now."

The stoic warriors face softened in worry, "Do you think he will be alright?"

"I am sure you will be able to keep him from falling into darkness," she smiled knowingly at him, laughing when he squirmed uncomfortably.

"How…" he stammered, thinking that he had been hiding his attraction for the other male well enough.

Laughter ebbing away Mo'at smiled gently, "It is Eywa's wish for all of us to find our mates. Some come across them before they join Eywa and some just afterwards. When he arrived with Grace the first time I saw you looking at him. Even as you hated the intrusion and change they symbolized you could never bring yourself to hate him, did you?"

Sighing in defeat Kel'ris admitted, "No, I could never hate him…"

Satisfied the shaman answered, "And that is why he will survive. He has you."

Kel'ris left the tree after that. He walked around the lair before finally deciding to find Norm again and make sure he was safe.

When he finally found him within a cave in the roots of another tree Kel sat down and waited for Norm to acknowledge him.

"Kel'ris…"

"Norm, are you ready to get back?" Kel asked gently while looking at Norm sitting in the dark.

Shaking his head Norm answered, "I don't want to face the others. I want to stay here a bit longer. I know that it wasn't my fault and I also realize that I couldn't have prevented his death, but Kel, he was my lover. Even when we weren't in love, I loved him more than I had before…"

"Before what?" Kel'ris asked gently, feeling his heart break when he saw Norm grimace.

"Nothing... Just leave me here and go!" Norm felt his heart break when the sudden change on his tone made the Na'vi flinch away. He saw the hurt creep into those beautiful eyes and swore to himself he never wanted to see this look again. "Please, Kel'ris. Let me grieve on my own. I promise I will be alright."

Kel'ris nodded and turned around to leave the human with a heavy heart, 'He does not need you around, Kel. He does not WANT you around.' A tear escaped him and he quickly turned around to avoid Norm seeing his weakness and the pain he was capable to cause him.

Unknown to Kel'ris Norm saw the tear that escaped the warrior's eye when it made its way down the beautiful face and forced himself to stay put instead of running after the retreating warrior. 'You need to let go completely before you can start anew.' Max words from what seemed months ago echoed in his head and made Norm halt in his movements. He knew that he loved Kel'ris, he knew that he held the warrior's heart in his hands. And he knew that it wouldn't be fair to take advantage of him like this. He wanted to say goodbye to Max and then face the future with Kel'ris, a proper future, with just the two of them and no past regrets.

* * *

Days later Kel'ris made his way over to Tsu'tey during the evening meal, "Tsu, can I talk to you for a moment?"

Seeing Kel'ris serious face Tsu'tey nodded and accepted the hand his friend and brother held out for him to take, "Certainly." Not seeing his own mate look after the two in disbelieve Tsu'tey went with Kel'ris.

They walked over to a root and Kel'ris leaned against the tree, "Norm finally came out of hiding."

Tsu'tey looked at him questioningly, "That is a good thing, right? I mean you practically lived next to the tree where he barricaded himself in, brought him food and water…"

"I know, I know… I behaved like a smitten youngling…" Kel'ris interrupted him, "But he came out two days ago, looked at me and said he had to talk to Mo'at."

"What about?" Tsu inquired.

Sighing Kel explained, "He asked he to become part of our tribe. He wants to be changed just like Jake Sully was."

Eyes flashing in remembrance Tsu'tey swallowed hard, "He wants to train and become a warrior? And ask Eywa for this gift?"

Nodding Kel'ris looked at him, "He asked me to train and guide him… But how can I when I know that he could pass the tests and then die if it should not be his destiny to belong wit us? How could I risk him like that?"

Seeing his friend's pain Tsu'tey remarked, "You love him, right? If this is his wish, than you have to grant it. He is a grown up human, and maybe soon a Na'vi. He has to choose his own path. Eywa will decide whether it lies with us or not."

The flash of pain behind those dark blue eyes were the only warning, before Tsu'tey found himself pulled against his friend, "But what if I loose him? If he dies I do not think I could survive!"

Cradling Kel and soothingly stroking his hair Tsu'tey whispered, "You have to believe in Eywa, Kel. Eywa would never hurt us like this. Train Norm, and when he passes you can talk to him and explain why you think it bad for him to take this trial. Ask him for permission to court him and than really court him and show him that you could be together while his remains human."

Kel'ris laughed suddenly and hugged Tsu tighter, "You are right, maybe I can convince him!"

A growl alerted the Na'vi just before a furious Jake Sully came storming through the undergrowth. Kel'ris instinctually jumped back and was surprised when he found himself pinned to the tree by a harsh glare sent by his friend's mate.

Tsu'tey saw the glare sent to his friend and asked his mate, ""Jake? Is everything alright?"

Instead of calming down Jake Sully bristled at his mate's voice, "I would hardly call you going behind my back 'alright', or would you, Tsu'tey?"

Kel'ris was very relieved when Tsu'tey turned to him, "Kel'ris, we well continue our talk later, would you please leave me and my mate alone?"

Glad to be able to get away from the snarling Jake Sully Kel'ris nodded and just before he was out of hearing range a snarled, "You won't continue anything with HIM later!" reached his ears.

Glad to get away Kel started making plans for Norm's training.

Tbc


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven**

Days later Tsu'tey told him about the jealousy that had consumed Jake and how he had managed to calm him down by revealing his feelings for Norm.

Kel looked at Tsu'tey and after receiving a nod he had taken hold of Jake's hand and pulled him in a tight embrace, welcoming him into the tribe and Tsu'tey's family.

The tension in the former human's body melted away when he returned the embrace, acknowledging that they were both very important to Tsu'tey.

The Omaticaya was still stunned when Jake grinned at him, "You have our permission to court him, Kel'ris. But if you hurt him you'll have to deal with me!"

Nodding gravely Kel'ris answered, "I will not hurt him voluntary, Jake Sully. And I promise to only approach him when he finished his training and fully understands our customs."

Satisfied Jake took his seat next to Tsu'tey, "I don't know if he is ready for another relationship yet. Max loss hit him hard."

Kel'ris looked at where Norm was sitting with the children, "Yes, it hurt him deeply to lose the first one that understood him. But when I found him the first time he hid himself from everyone, even himself, he confessed that they hadn't really loved each other. I have to admit that I did not fully understand the difference between loving someone and being in love…"

Tsu'tey slung his left arm around his mate before answering, "Loving someone is reserved for friends and family, while you are in love with your mate. It is a deeper feeling, burning hotter that any flame ever could and soothing you when you are together." Kel'ris delighted in the blush that crossed his friend's face when Jake leaned over and kissed him.

When bith looked back at him Kel'ris admitted, "Yes, I understood that when I found out that I was in love with Norm. To my shame I have to admit that I was glad to hear that they were more friends, together because of loneliness and friendship, instead of being in love."

Jake asked, "He really told you that?"

Nodding the warrior looked back at Jake with a certain hunger entering his eyes, "Yes, and all I could do was restrain myself to comforting him rather that confess all that had been hunting my thoughts."

Smiling Jake stood up suddenly, "I'll talk to him a bit," he left Kel'ris and Tsu'tey to their talk.

* * *

Norm was proud that he had finally managed to hunt with Kel'ris today. Since the training had begun weeks ago Norm found himself despairing quite often when he didn't manage to do what the children in the tribe did easily enough. He had known that it would be hard but that didn't stop him from his trying his hardest. He wanted to prove to Kel'ris, Tsu'tey, Jake and all the other Na'vi, and maybe even Eywa, that he would be a worthy addition to the tribe.

Norm sat in front of the fire with the children and listened to them spinning stories before telling one himself, while secretly watching Kel'ris and Tsu'tey. He knew that he should have been jealous over the tight bind the two shared but couldn't find it within himself when he watched Jake watching them just as intently.

Kel'ris had told him about Jake frightening him away when he had talked to Tsu'tey one time and had laughed at the thought of the strong and resilient warrior fleeing from a pregnant and hormonal Jake Sully.

Norm quickly shook off his thoughts as he saw Jake coming over to him and continued gesticulation wildly to describe some aspects of his story to the enthralled children.

When Jake sat down Norm smiled when a few of the children snuggled into him while he continued with his story. When he finally finished with the story Jake asked, "How are you, Norm?"

Knowing what Jake was trying to do Norm sighed before deciding to be truthful, "It gets better, Jake. I still miss him, but we both knew that we probably wouldn't last forever. He knew…" clearing his tightening throat Norm continued, "He was ill, you know…had a tumor in his brain. Max would have died, probably within the next year. That damned stubborn doctor insisted to not take his damn meds!"

Seeing Norm about to lose it Jake took hold of his friends arm, tugging him up, making the children grumble at them for leaving.

They walked a bit before sitting down on a log, "He was ill?" Jake asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah, he came to Pandora because they promised to heal him. But he couldn't stand to just sit back and watch what happened to the Na'vi. When he stayed here he... we both knew that it would happen." Norm admitted with his eyes fixed on the ground in front of him.

Taking a deep breath Jake gently asked, "You really want to become a member of the tribe?"

Surprised Norm raised his head, "Where…?" A smile tugged at his mouth, "Your mate can't keep anything for himself, can he? Yes, I want to be part of you. I hate being alone and the others can't stand me. While they supported the fight for the Na'vi many of them are sick of being reminded about it by my avatar."

Raising his eyebrow Jake couldn't help himself, "Is that all?"

Blushing Norm looked at the ground, "What else could there be?" Fidgeting he raised his eyes to meet Jake's when the silence continued.

"Kel'ris, maybe?"

The blush returned full force and Norm sprung up, "I don't know what you're talking about, Jake!"

Tugging the smaller Na'vi to him he gently embraced him, "You have to seize the chance, Norm. He talked to Tsu'tey about you…" seeing dismay cross Norm's face Jake continued, "He asked permission to court you. Kel'ris has real feelings for you and after you finish your training he wants to officially court you."

Swallowing hard Norm couldn't help but ask, "He…he really wants to…why did you tell me?"

Jake released his hold on Norm, "I want you to think about what you want. Honestly, I like Kel'ris and don't want to see either of you hurt. You could be great together and be really happy. But I don't want you to be with him if you're not in love with him. I know that you loved Max, but you weren't in love with him. Don't settle yourself with someone that you'll never be able to give yourself to wholly."

Norm looked at Jake in absolute wonder, "You're not the damn arrogant Marine anymore, are you?" Shaking his head Norm asked, "Is it worth it?"

The smile Jake sent him was almost blinding, "It sure is!"

A cry startled them out of their thoughts and they ran over to the fireplace.

Norm was shocked when he saw Tsu'tey was standing crushed in a fighting stance before an unknown Na'vi, who held one of the children against his chest with a knife at her throat.

The fight and Tsu'tey's kidnapping went by Norm in a rush. He heard the damn Na'vi laugh and saw Tsu'tey hang limply in his arms just as the other Omaticaya were rushed by the enemy. Jake's scream still shrilled in his head…

The resulting confusion left them in chaos which only cleared when Jake took command and left with the warriors in a hurry. There wasn't much time for Norm to talk to Kel, so he grabbed his hand and pulled him towards him, "You'll be careful, right? Come back to me, Kel."

Kel had been surprised but also pleased when he felt Norm stop him from leaving, "Yes, do not worry about me, Norm. But we have to hurry…" The kiss that was pressed against his own surprised him into silence.

"Come back soon," Norm said before releasing the shocked Omaticaya.

Nodding Kel'ris rushed after the others in search of their Pa'li or Ikran.

The last thing Kel'ris expected was to see Jake Sully jumping from a cliff, "JAKE!" He was surprised when what seemed like seconds later a shadow shot up from the cliff and the shrill cry of the Toruk greeted them.

Just as they wanted to flee from the predator Kel'ris saw that Jake was sitting on its back.

Relieve soon turned into excitement and battle lust when the Toruk Makto growled, "Let's go get my mate back!"

The battle cries echoed throughout the whole valleys as the Omaticaya made their way to hunt down the enemy.

tbc


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter ****eight**

The trail was not that easy to follow but somehow they managed to find it again and again.

Looking at Jake Sully Kel'ris wandered over to him, "We found a trail over there, Jake!" Kel'ris shouted from his Ikran, excited they had found the trail again.

Nodding Jake looked down, now seeing what Kel'ris meant. "We have to hurry! I've got a really bad feeling about this."

Kel'ris nodded, "You are right, Jake. We cannot leave Tsu'tey with No'tak for too long. Not after what he had done to him…" Kel'ris stopped cold when those words escaped him. 'You fool! You promised Tsu you would never speak about it again…'

Seeing the hard gaze pinning him down Kel'ris knew that it was too late, "What do you mean? What did that bastard do to my mate?"

Sighing Kel'ris knew that Tsu'tey would have told his mate sooner or later. But he really did not want to be the one telling the pregnant male. "When we were fourteen No'tak tried to force himself on Tsu'tey. He thought that they were destined to be together and wanted to bond with him. He was obsessed with that thought until Eytukan decided to force him to leave the Omaticaya."

Jake paled when he heard those words. Kel'ris could see Jake's eyes fill with hate and anger as he imagined what had happened to his mate. The snarl Jake let loose made Kel'ris shiver in dread, "We have to hurry!"

The pace they had quickened with the feeling of urgency and soon they found themselves in the vicinity of the tribe that had attacked them.

Letting out a battle cry Jake rode into the middle of the lair while the Toruk echoed him.

The Omaticaya, their pa'li and the ikran didn't react other than letting out their own shouts.

Kel'ris saw the deep satisfaction within Jake's eyes when the other tribe panicked and it all erupted into chaos, the pa'li ran away in total panic while the ikran took to the air. All of them fleeing from their natural enemy.

The Na'vi looked up at them in total fright. Not daring to move a muscle once they saw the Omaticaya in the air surrounding the Toruk. Despite being warriors they knew better than to attack the Toruk, especially when it was controlled by another Na'vi, an Omaticaya in this case.

And the one on the Toruk's back was an Omaticaya. Having heard rumors from other tribes - that they had not believed due to No'tak - they knew that this was the Toruk Makto, the one that had rescued them from the invading demons.

The Ikran landed first while the riders of the Pa'li secured the proximity of the lair. Just when everything was secured and the weapons collected from the still paralyzed Na'vi did Jake land.

Kel'ris watched in wonder how Jake's face seemed to become impassive once his feet touched the ground. He suddenly flinched before turning towards the captives. Growling Jake stepped forward, making the Na'vi, even a few of the Omaticaya step back in fright. "Where is my mate?" Kel'ris looked on in awe as the Toruk leaped up onto his hind legs, spreading its wings menacingly.

Deep within the forest the Omaticaya heard growling and knew that something big was about to happen. Kel'ris turned around, never fully taking his attention off of the captives or Jake when he saw shadows emerge from the forest.

Claws scrapping against the ground, tail swishing in agitation the palulukan stepped forward, coming to rest beside Jake. Eyes never leaving the Na'vi it sniffed Jake's hand before turning its head to a cave in the back of the lair.

Not daring to breathe Kel'ris was shocked when Jake did nothing but stood still until it turned away and growled at the cave. When Jake followed the predator Kel'ris looked on in disbelieve, but as he made to follow he heard a long lost but never forgotten voice echo within his mind, *Don't, Kel. He has to do this alone. Trust Eywa, Kel.*

Neytiri's voice was so clear to Kel'ris that he would have thought she was standing right beside him, if not for the fact that he knew that she had joined Eywa month ago.

Deciding to heed the command Kel'ris waited with the other Omaticaya for their leader and the Toruk Makto to emerge from the cave.

Time seemed to slow down until finally Kel'ris saw his friend and brother be carried outside on the palulukan's back.

He could not believe it when he saw the state his friend was in and by the look in Jake's eyes he was ready to really loose it. So he rushed forward and took stock of the injuries. "Set him down, Jake. I will treat him to my beat knowledge!" Kel'ris took the bag another warrior passed to him and went to work.

The empty look in Jake's eyes made Kel'ris shiver in dread before he turned his whole attention to his friend. What he saw made him growl with hate. Tsu'tey's face was swollen, his left eye badly so, his lips were bleeding and his whole body was covered with bite marks and what seemed like semen. The last bit made Kel'ris tremble in rage.

Looking up just in time to see Jake fall into some kind of trance Kel'ris felt a deep melodic hum vibrate deep within his very soul.

*Eywa is with you, Jake.*

Sudden understanding made Kel'ris lightheaded when he discovered that Eywa was really with them. Somehow the Omaticaya and Jake especially had become favored by Eywa, who would not let them be hurt.

With a blur of motion Jake attacked No'tak and finally managed to take him down. The dagger gleaming in the sunlight satisfied Kel'ris to no end as the blood flowed freely from the Na'vi's body, to drench the ground, and set a monster free to be punished by Eywa.

Kel gasped when he found Jake suddenly in front of him, cradling Tsu'tey and whispering words of love and devotion to him.

Slowly realization set in. And with the realization, the knowledge that this nightmare was finally over and done with the Omaticaya made their way back to their own tribe.

Still kneeling next to Tsu'tey Kel'ris looked uncertainly his brother's mate, "Did he hurt him, Jake?"

Shaking his head Jake replied, "I don't know, Kel. When I found them No'tak was just readying himself to rape him… I don't know what happened before that. I just don't know."

Standing up when Jake put his hand on Tsu'tey's stomach where their baby was growing stronger every day Kel said, "We should go back and let Mo'at look at him. Then you will also rest, Jake. This cannot have been good for either you or the child." Not waiting for an answer Kel'ris commanded the warrior to take the ikran and pa'li back home. "It is time to leave this past behind, Jake. But what should we do with them," he nodded to the still kneeling members of No'tak's tribe.

Revenge was the first thing on his mind before remembering that Eywa wouldn't be happy with him. "Leave them." Standing up with Tsu'tey in his arms he faced the pale and shaking Na'vi, "Should any of you ever cross my path again, or hurt one of tribe, you won't survive. I swear upon Eywa that I'll hunt every single one of you down and make you pay." The toruk raised its head and let out a mighty below, shaking the very ground.

Kel'ris watched Jake settling Tsu'tey on the Toruk's back before they flew away. Nodding to the others the hurried to follow, leaving behind a mass of confused and frightened Na'vi that would never dare to enter the territory of the Omaticaya again.

tbc


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine **

The wound on his arm did not really bother Kel'ris while he sat at his brother's site. He had not even registered it until Norm had come in and hugged him just to find his right hand covered in blood.

What happened next still flustered the warrior. The smaller Na'vi had cornered him and grabbed a tight hold on his wrist just to literally pull him from the room. Once they reached his own lair Kel'ris had been forced to sit down, "Norm, it is not that bad." Kel hissed in pain when Norm washed the blood away.

"Not that bad? This is an open wound, Kel! It could already be infected!" Norm snarled enraged at the carelessness his friend displayed.

"But…" Kel'ris was stopped from complaining further when snarling lips caught his own in a punishing kiss.

When Norm finally released the warrior he snarked, "You may not care for yourself, but I sure as hell do. So sit still and let me take care of you for once!"

Meekly nodding Kel'ris licked his lips. He had not thought that Norm could ever be this forceful. Not that he didn't like it, but he thought back to the shy and often stuttering human and found he could live with both. He knew that humans seemed to be caught by strange moods quite often, he just had Jake Sully to compare it too but he seemed to be the same as Norm.

So he sat still while Norm displayed all the knowledge Kel had taught him for cleaning a wound and taking care of others.

Hours later Norm had allowed Kel'ris to go back and join Jake and now watched in relief when Kel'ris' worry over Tsu'tey turned to joy when the other finally woke up.

Kel'ris head rushed around when he registered the change in his friend's breathing just to see Tsu'tey's eyes slowly opening. When Tsu asked what had happened Kel'ris made his way over to his friend and squeezed his arm, "You came out of the cave with No'tak behind you. He tried to take you back but Jake killed him."

"No'tak is dead?" The relief Tsu'tey felt was palpable and even Norm, who didn't know what had happened in the past, knew that Tsu'tey would have collapsed from the relief if not for the tight hold his mate and Kel had on him. "It is true? It is really over?"

Norm swallowed hard when he saw Jake reach up and gently stroke his mate's cheek, "Yes, Tsu, it's finally over. Did he hurt you, Tsu? I mean did he…" The shudder took Norm by surprise. 'What had happened out there?'

Understanding bloomed at Tsu'tey answer to Jake's hesitant question. "You want to know whether he forced himself on me… I do not think so. When I woke up I was covered in his semen but had not been invaded like that."

"I am glad you are alright, Tsu'tey." Mo'at stepped forward and gently took hold of his face, "Your eyes and soul are finally free of the torment he inflicted in the past, give it some time and you will be able to forget he ever existed." Releasing him she turned to Jake and hit him firmly over the head, "Now will you calm down enough to rest yourself, or do I have to tie you to your lair?"

Kel'ris laughed when Tsu'tey blinked at Mo'at before laughing at the surprised look on his mate's face, "You should listen to her, Jake. She can be really scary. Now let us go back and rest some more."

Kel'ris took Norm's hand and guided him outside with Mo'at, leaving the two Na'vi alone to reconcile.

Mo'at looked at Norm, "Three days from now the next rial will take place. Do you want to take part in it, Norm?"

Panic gripped Norm's heart, 'Am I ready to do this? What if I fail? Will Kel hate me?'

Seeing the uncertainty on his friends and hopefully future mate's face Kel took his hands, "I know you can do this, Norm. You learned everything I could teach you and are strong in your own right."

Norm blushed at the compliment, "But what if I fail? Will you still be with me?"

Shocked Kel'ris looked at Norm, "How could I not be with you? My whole being aches for you… I promised Tsu'tey to let you take the trial and then talk to you about courting you, but maybe we already skipped too many steps." Kel remembered the kiss the two had shared before they had gone after No'tak and later when Norm had taken care of his wound.

"I know all about courting, and let me tell you this, if you even think about a long drawn out courting ritual you're certainly mistaken! I don't want to wait another few month for you to get your act together and be with me!" Norm rambled as he saw the look of surprise on Kel's face. "The only question remain is will you still want to be with me should I not pass these trials and manage to become a part of the tribe?"

Shaking his head Kel laughed, "You do not understand, do you, Norm? You are already a member of our tribe. You do not need to take part in this trial, I told you that beforehand. But you insisted that you want to be worthy…" Confused Kel'ris stopped, "Worthy of what exactly?"

"Being your mate." Norm's soft confession made Kel'ris reel.

"What? You want to risk your life, your body and soul, you risk joining Eywa should it not be your destiny to be Na'vi, just to prove yourself to me?"

Norm cringed at the disbelieve in Kel's voice, "Yes?"

Taking the human by surprise Kel embraced him, "How could you not be worthy? Sometimes I feel as if I could not keep up with you… I do not know anything about your culture, sometimes I do not understand what you are talking about and question myself of my worth. And now you tell me you do not think yourself worthy?"

Norm returned the embrace without hesitation, "We make quite the pair, do we?" With that he leaned forward just as Kel'ris leaned towards him and their lips meet in a slow burning passion.

Which was interrupted by Mo'at voice, "What about the trial?"

Determination filled Norm as slowly let go of Kel'ris, "I will take part. And after I pass I want to ask Eywa to let me truly join the tribe." The arms encircling him from behind gave Norm strength, strength to believe in himself and their growing relationship, strength to trust and believe that he would never be alone again.

Tbc

* * *

**Epilogue**

Months later, after Norm successfully passed the trials and trusted in Eywa enough to try to become a true member of the tribe Norm and Kel'ris had officially been bonded

After leaving his human body behind Norm and Kel'ris had discovered that the former human had become pregnant just like Jake! While overjoyed and a bit more prepared than Jake had been Kel'ris been overwhelmed.

Not knowing what to do the warrior had gone to his friend and leader for help. When Tsu'tey told him about Eywa's plan to slowly change the Na'vi to enable them to be with their true mates Kel'ris had calmed down and talked to his own mate.

Worry turned into happiness when the bonded pair found peace within each other and the fact that they would soon have a child that they secretly had always longed for.

The only worry they had, was for their friend Jake. Now, five month after the battle against No'tak, Jake told them he felt himself stuffed enough to burst at the seams. He got more and more irritated towards the end of his pregnancy as he felt the day come closer.

Hours after Jake had calmly informed Mo'at that, "I think it is time, Mo'at," Kel'ris and Norm looked upon the miracle that was the first child of two male Na'vi.

"She is beautiful, Jake!" Norm exclaimed when he saw the small twitching ears and human looking eyes looking at him in curiosity.

Kel'ris nodded, "And she sure has a beautiful name. Neytiri would be proud to hear it!"

Jake and Tsu'tey smiled down at their little miracle, "Neytiri knows. I felt her when Eywa helped me deliver little Neyteira here!" Jake explained.

Seeing the happiness on their faces Kel embraced his mate and kissed him gently, "I can't wait for our little miracle to arrive, love."

Norm smiled back, "I know. But I have a feeling that it will set a lot of things into motion. As they both will be the first of a new generation of Na'vi."

Unbeknown to the four Neytiri smiled upon them with Eywa, *You have no idea, my friends.*

End

AN: I hope you liked this part of the series. There will be another story coming soon about the birth of Norm and Kel'ris' child.


End file.
